


cool for the summer

by Swag_1_Fam_a_Lam



Series: Swag_1's Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Summer Camp AU, Tumblr Prompt, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swag_1_Fam_a_Lam/pseuds/Swag_1_Fam_a_Lam
Summary: The kids are up to something, Sean can tell.





	cool for the summer

**Author's Note:**

> Almost two months after I wrote this I'm finally getting around to actually posting this here. Tumblr Prompt for Kureally who asked for Kureinen and Summer Camp Councellors
> 
> Title from that Demi Lovato song
> 
> Cheers!

The kids are up to something, Sean can tell.

He’s become something of an expert at the whole dealing with kids thing. Two summers he’s spent doing this, learning the best ways to settle fights, deal with homesickness and finding the best bribes for both these problems. It’d been horrible to begin with, and he’d spent the first few days that first summer regretting ever signing up. But it’s grown on him, slowly, and nowadays there’s nowhere else he’d rather spend his summer.

And okay, there are still times when he wants the strangle the little monsters, but there have been fewer and fewer instances with every summer. 

Nowadays he can read every twitch of their eyebrows, every sparkle in their eyes and every nervous shuffling of feet. _This _means they’re planning a midnight snack, _that _means someone was getting all their things hidden in the bushes, _this and_ _that _meant that the kids were going to kidnap some midget and stuff him under the bunks. 

Sean’s seen it all, and there’s been no end of twitching, sparkling and shuffling this morning. The kids were up to something, Sean just didn’t know exactly what yet.

“You’re delusional.” Danton tells him at lunch when Sean explains this to him, “Completely paranoid, the kids have ruined you.”

“Ah hah, that’s where you’re wrong, they’re being suspicious.”

Danton shoves half a sandwich in his mouth and says, with his mouth full; “Sean, they’re always being suspicious, they’re twelve year olds.” 

“Okay, what about Vatrano, look at what he’s doing.” He points not so subtly towards the dark haired kid. 

He’s eating?” Danton says unimpressed, 

“Well  _ duh _ , but he also keeps  _ looking _ at us, and his hat’s on  _ backwards _ .” Sean shakes his head solemnly, “His hat’s never on backwards, he’s a forward facing cap kinda kid.”

“He keeps looking at us because he’s trying to smuggle cans of coke to his friends when we’re not looking,” Danton says pointedly, and Sean does catch a flash of silver and red underneath the table where Vatrano is sitting, “You’re reading too much into this.”

“Fuck,” He says letting his half eaten BLT fall to his plate, “That’s not fair, he promised me all the cokes for the counselor barbecue this weekend, the little brat.”

Danton rolls his eyes and changes the subject, something about the arts and crafts session they’re were scheduled to run that afternoon. Unimportant stuff in the long run. Sean had more pressing matters to worry about; namely what the hell the kids were planning, and also how he was going to wrangle more cokes off Vatrano. The kid was only 12, but he ran a tight ship when it came to his contraband smuggling ring, and Sean was almost all out of the Reeses he liked. 

“Do you think Vatrano will take Butterfingers instead of Reeses?” He interrupts Danton's tirade, “In trade for the cokes I mean, Matt will have my guts if I don’t get them for the barbecue.”

Danton stares at him in dismay, “Where you listening to anything I just said?”

“Sure, but the Butterfingers Dany, do you think he’ll take them? Or would he prefer Nerds do you think?”

The blond doesn’t dignify him with a response, just stands up from the table with a sigh and stalks off, muttering under his breath. Sean stares unblinkingly after him before turning back to his lunch, “Butterfingers it is.”

  
  
  


Whatever the kids were planning, it apparently didn’t involve the kayaks, the first activity of the afternoon. In fact, they’d been abnormally well behaved for once. No one had pulled Sean into the water or tipped their boat over, and only one kid got dunked for longer than twenty seconds. He’d still been breathing when he’d come up, so Sean had only had to yell a little bit.

Even in Crafts, which was generally agreed amongst both campers and counselors to be the lamest of all the activities, the boys behaved like angels. 

“It’s suspicious.” Sean hissed to Danton as he helped clear up the glue sticks and lollipop sticks the kids had been using to make miniature cabins. The results were cute, if a little lopsided.

“Not this shit again.” 

“They’ve done nothing bad all afternoon, they’re never this good. I’m telling you, they’re planning something.”

“You’re mad. Completely utterly bonkers.” Danton deadpans, arranging tubs of glitter into a box, “Do I need to send you to Director Chara? He’ll sort you out.”

Sean’s ready to protest the idea that he needs to go see someone about this, he knows these kids, he can tell when they’re about to do something. He’s stopped though, by one of the kids from Danton’s cabin waddling up and pulling on Danton’s hand.

“Um, Dany? Frank is trying to put something into the cupboard but he can’t reach, can you come help?”

“Sure,” Danton puts the glitter under one arm and glares at Sean, as if to say ‘told you so’, although Sean’s not sure why. There was still plenty of time for the kids to do something, crafts might be over, but there was still the walk over to the mess hall, and then dinner itself. Not to mention the evening activity and bedtime, it wasn’t safe until the menaces were asleep, and sometimes not even then.

He turns back to sorting out the glue sticks, several are missing lids, and some have disappeared altogether, although he’s certain if he looked at the ceiling he’d find them soon enough. When he’s organised the glue and the lollipop sticks and had just started on the pots of acrylic paint, one of the kids comes up to him. He’s fairly sure the boy’s in his cabin not Danton’s but they all start to look the same near the end of the day.

“Kurls?” He says quietly, fiddling with the box of markers in his hands, “Can you help me put this away in the cupboard?”

The art cupboard is small, barely enough room for one person and there’s no light, but Danton’s in there already if the tall shadowy figure grabbing things from the surrounding kids is anything to go by. Sean’s not sure why the boy needs his help specifically putting the box away but maybe the little dude’s shy or something, he’s not going to judge.

He takes the box off the kid when they get near, and is about to tell him to help clear the other tables, when the  _ thing _ happens.

A pair of very strong, rather small hands slams into his back and Sean topples forward, right into the cupboard. He lands heavily against Danton, who in turn gets squished into the shelves with a disgruntled yell. Then, the door slams behind them, plunging the cupboard into darkness.

Sean’s heart sinks just a little bit.

“We’re not letting you out until you kiss.” One of the bastards yells through the door, “And we’ll know, so don’t try to trick us.”

There’s a chorus of noise in agreement, and Sean wonders if it would come under self defense to strangle every single one of them.

“We know you want to!” Another high pitched voice shouts at them, and Sean thumps his head purposefully against the shelf as he pushes himself off of Danton’s back.

Because here’s the thing: they’re not far wrong.

Sean  _ has _ thought about kissing Danton a lot, although it’s something of a recent development. When they’d met that first summer; two awkward spotty seventeen year olds, he’d thought Danton was a but weird. A bit weird, very quiet, and not very good at bribing the kids with candy. And Sean, as someone who had come prepared with basically an entire sweet shop in his suitcase, had felt sorry for him.

They’d become friends, trading numbers and email addresses at the end of the summer, and they’d kept in touch to an impressive degree for teenagers. The second year Danton had come well stocked to bribe the kids into a relative peaceful summer, and it’d been great. They’d hung out together almost every day and the Head Counselor had scheduled them to do group activities with their cabins together. The whole summer had basically been Sean hanging out with his best friend and twelve very young, annoying hangers on.

And then somewhere between that summer and this one, spurred on by late night skype calls and many afternoons spent texting in class, he’d developed the strange urge to kiss the guy. This hadn’t actually become apparent to him until he’d first seen Danton at orientation and he’d almost been overcome with the desire to pin him against a cabin and kiss him senseless in front of the kids.

He’d refrained of course, because Sean was very grown up and responsible, and had gone down the most sensible course of action ever since: pining in secret.

And it was very tragic, secret pining at that too.

The kids weren’t supposed to know about the whole deal though, that defeated the entire purpose of ‘tragic secret pining’. And yet here they were, stuck in the arts and craft cupboard with just inches of space between them and a bunch of kids on the other side chanting; ‘Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

“I told you.” He whispers, “They  _ were  _ planning something.”

“I hate you,” Danton whispers back, squirming against Sean’s side, “I hope you choke on glitter.”

“You don’t hate me,” And he’s fairly sure that’s true; Danton  _ always _ shared his skittles with him and never tells Sean to stop texting even though it was late where he was.

“No, that’s true,” He says with a resigned sigh, “I kinda wish I did though, maybe then I wouldn’t be stuck here.”

“It’s not so bad.” Sean tries for a little optimism.

“Not so bad? We’re trapped in a tiny cupboard with no light, no space and the kids out there will only let us out if I kiss you!” Danton sounds personally attacked as he finishes off his sentence, and honestly, Sean’s a little insulted himself that the idea of kissing him is so upsetting.

“Would it be so bad? Like, there’s no need to sound so disgusted.”

“Huh? What the hell are you talkin-”

“Kissing me? Would it really be so bad?” Sean’s pretty sure his voice sounds like he’s pouting, but it’s too dark for anyone to see so he’s not too bothered by it.

“Uh.. _ what _ ?”

“Like I know you’re not like, into me and all that, but I’m a pretty good kisser.”

“I don’t- it’s not that I don’t- I mean you’re like, you’re really,” Danton makes a frustrated sound, and suddenly there’s a hand on the side of his face pulling him closer.

Seans nose crashes into Danton’s forehead, one of Danton’s fingers pokes him in the ribs and it’s all disorder and clumsiness until suddenly it’s not. Danton’s mouth is on his, warm and soft and everything slows down.

There’s a thump as Danton’s elbow slams into something, and a long pointy thing is poking into Sean’s back but they’re  _ kissing _ and it’s  _ good _ . God is it good.

Shit, Sean’s been imagining this for months now, and it’s better than he’d hoped. Danton’s hand is tentative against his cheek, and his lips are slightly chapped where they’re moving slowly against his own.

And then Danton’s pressing closer, and then...

The door opens without warning, and Sean flails as he tries to grab a hold of something to keep himself from plummeting to the ground. He doesn’t manage it.

When he opens his eyes from where he’s laying, winded, on the wooden floor, there are twelve sets of very young, very smug looking eyes staring at him, and one set of embarrassed eyes looking anywhere but at him.

“Good job boys,” Vatrano says, hat back on forwards and a wide grin on his face, “Now let’s leave these two be and go back to my cabin, I know where Sean keeps the twinkies!”

Sean let his head fall back onto the floor with a bang, as the kids stampede out the crafts shack with a thunder of feet against the wood. He’ll have to deal with them later.

He’s expecting an awkward conversation, avoiding each other for the rest of the summer and perhaps never speaking to each other again. He doesn’t  _ like _ the idea, but he also knows Danton and he’s fairly sure the guy’s never going to want to see him again after this disaster.

So he’s not prepared for when Danton says cautiously, “You uh, want to continue? The kids will be fine, Jakub brought his xbox.”

Sean pushes himself upright and blinks slowly up at the blond, “What?”

“Yeah, his mom said he wasn’t allowed, and I don’t know how he smuggled it past her. But they’ve been staying up playing minecraft on it this we-”

“No not that, the other thing.”

“Oh right.  _ That _ . The uh, the kissing?” And Danton looks adorable when he blushes. Sean had known this already but he’s never seen him this red before, “We can continue if you want, the kids won’t mind.”

And that’s… actually a lot better than what had played out in Sean's mind, and anyway, who was he to refuse when he’s dreamed of this for months. Sean’s restraint only went so far.

“Fuck me,” He breathes out, and when Danton’s eyes widen in panic; “Oh shit, not like that, it’s way to early for that, but yes, I’d like to kiss you again, if you want?”

Danton’s eyes light up, “I’d like that, yeah.”

And so he does, closing the cupboard door and pinning him against it. Danton’s arms come up to wrap around Sean’s neck and his whole body hums as they trade slow, open mouthed kisses. 

If they were being sensible they would stop soon and make sure the boys hadn’t blown anything up, killed one another or something like that. And Sean was totally planning on it - he was. But then Danton does this thing with his tongue, and really, Sean’s only human. 

The kids will be fine without them for a little bit longer.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lovelies
> 
> Comments and Kudos are adored
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
